


Step One Is Always The Longest

by IvoryWriter (13SapphireStars13)



Series: Wands & Broomsticks, Villains & Superheroes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Everyone should blame Amortentia, F/M, Gryffindor Barry Allen, Gryffindor Iris West, Gryffindor Ronnie Raymond, Hartley is an impossible idiot that is oblivious, Hufflepuff Eddie Thawne, M/M, Ravenclaw Caitlin Snow, Ravenclaw Cisco Ramon, Slytherin Hartley Rathaway, Slytherin Leonard Snart, Slytherin Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/IvoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley and Barry get partnered for a Potions Project. This is only the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One Is Always The Longest

“I swear to Merlin Allen, if you screw up this potion, I’ll throw you into the Great Lake.” Hartley growled. Of course he got stuck with Hogwart’s Golden Gryffindor Boy instead of someone from Slytherin. Of course Allen was the only one in the class that was even partially competent, but still Hartley would have preferred Lisa or Leonard Snart to any Gryffindor, Slytherin’s cruelest set of siblings.

“Don’t worry Rathaway, this affects my grade too.” Barry growled back as ferociously as a small dog. Hartley wanted to roll his eyes; the Gryffindork could try to sound as intimidating as he could, but he’d always sound like a little puppy trying to be one of the big dogs.

“I’ll get the ingredients; you set up the cauldron and get the fire lit.” Hartley didn’t turn around to make sure that Barry was following his instructions. Hartley was known as the best potion maker of their year, so everyone he partnered with knew to do as he said.

While Barry was also amazing at Potions, the brunette had a tendency to partner with Iris West, one of Gryffindor’s, and their year’s, worst Potions brewer. It wasn’t rude to think it if it was true. Hartley had been paired with the girl and would never, ever, let her near him with a potion ever again.

Hartley also knew that Barry had been carrying a torch for Iris since possibly before first year, but the girl had been dating Hufflepuff Eddie Thawne since third year. Barry had been heart broken, everyone could tell. Everyone but Iris and Eddie though it seems.

“Daydreaming again Rathaway?” Hartley was brought out of his thoughts by Leonard Snart. Leonard had a sinful smirk on as he glanced back to where Barry was patiently waiting for Hartley to bring back their ingredients. “Surely you’re not too _excited_ to be working with Gryffindor’s Scarlet Knight?” Hartley wanted to snort at the nickname Barry had somehow earned when he tried out for the position of Seeker.

“Whatever you’re insinuating Snart would be better kept in your head with the few brain cells housed still there.” Hartley said reaching to open the cupboard door.

“Such a tongue on you Rathaway. I wonder what else you’ll want to do with it.” Leonard smirked once again as he turned to head back to his Potions station.

Hartley ignored the idiot as he grabbed his ingredients. This project was viewed as not only as just a class grade but was also considered a House Unity assignment. And, House Unity was considered a more important prize than any House Cup, now more than ever. That is since Professor Wells started his House Unity Plan in Hartley’s third year.

Turning to head back to his table, Hartley spied Barry quickly looking away from him. The brunette Gryffindor’s face was as red as the stripes on his tie. Hartley quirked an eyebrow at Barry’s unusual reaction, but decided to let it go. If he got his partner too agitated to work, he might not be able to finish the potion.

Hartley deposited the ingredients onto the table and turned to see how the fire and cauldron were. Not that he didn’t doubt Barry’s competence of fire starting but he’d rather not have an accident happen because he didn’t check.

Hartley grabbed his text book, which was sitting next to the ingredients, flipping to the page that held the steps for the potion Hartley tried to find the chapter they needed. After finally finding the page, Hartley scanned it looking for the correct brewing steps.

“Okay, we need to start by crushing the peppermint and rose thorns, you can do that. Then I will deal with the Ashwinder eggs.” Hartley said looking at the directions written inside of his textbook. Everything seemed simple enough. They had to be careful when they put the eggs in, or else the potion could explode on them, and then let it stew for two nights before putting any more ingredients in.

Barry nodded as he set to work crushing the ingredients they needed with his pestle. Hartley quickly found himself enraptured by the other teen’s movements. There wasn’t really anything special about the movements just the person who made them. Hartley caught himself before Barry noticed his staring.

Class quickly flew by as the partners quietly and quickly finished what they could today. Iris, Hartley noted, had only one accident with her potion today, so Hartley had only been without his partner once after Barry had rushed over to help almost losing Gryffindor fifteen points.

Hartley snorted to himself as he thought of the two foolhardy Gryffindors. When would that idiot Lion notice that Iris viewed him as nothing but a little brother at best?

“Thinking about your lover boy again already Rathaway? Now that can’t be good; you too have only just parted after all.” Hartley wanted to groan as he turned around to find Lisa Snart smirking at him. Apparently she too had seen Hartley staring during class.

“Lisa,” Hartley said in as condescending a voice he could manage, which if he did say so himself was a shockingly, and impressively, good one, “Don’t you have your little kiddie gang to round up? Wouldn’t want any of them to accidentally get lost or even worse hurt now would we?”

Lisa’s eyes flashed angrily at Hartley as she glanced back to where Leonard, Mick, Mark, and Axel were waiting. Axel had decided that he was going to switch his tie for Mark’s without telling the other male. Mark looked five seconds away from snapping at the excited younger male with Mick silently cheering on what could be a good fight, and Leonard was glaring right at Hartley.

“Maybe you too should keep a tighter leash on your _boyfriend_ and his gang. Wouldn’t want anything happening to them either now would we?” Lisa said venomously as only a true Slytherin could.

What happened next Hartley would later blame on some sort of spell. Before he could even think about what he was doing, Hartley had Lisa up against the wall with the point of his wand pressed into her neck.

“Threaten them again Snart, and I’ll make sure you live to regret it. And, nothing your pathetic little group of _Rogues_ could do to stop me from carrying out my threat.” Hartley snarled before he had pushed Lisa away from him and the wall. “Next time you think about trying anything bring more back up with you. You’ll need it.” Hartley then stormed down the hall towards the stairwell.

Without thinking, which was something he was doing a lot today, Hartley found himself taking the familiar path towards the library. At least he could work on his Potions report before dinner, and maybe something remotely productive could come out of this day.

“Hartley! Hey, Hartley wait up!” Barry’s voice echoed through the corridors as he ran to catch up with the fuming Slytherin. Hartley just ignored him. If he ignored him he’d go away, right?

Apparently not, Hartley thought as the Gryffindor kept following him. The universe, and also Barry himself, seemed to love ignoring the way he wanted things to go today. At the entrance to the library, Barry finally managed to grab Hartley’s arm to drag him into a nearby classroom away from everyone.

Hartley could have snapped the smiling idiot’s neck, but something caught his attention before his act of murder could be carried out. Barry’s hand was slowly, as if to keep Hartley from noticing, moving from his elbow to his hand. Hartley gaped at the Gryffindor as Barry softly closed the classroom door and turned shyly back to look at Hartley. A few seconds of silence overcame the pair before Barry shattered it.

“I overheard what you said to Lisa.” Barry said blushing as the hand that wasn’t currently holding Hartley’s reached up to rub the back of his neck. Hartley didn’t know whether he wanted to puke or continue staring into Barry’s eyes when he noticed that the Gryffindor’s shy smile reached his eyes. “I wanted to, uh, thank you properly. I mean you didn’t have to respond as violently as the way you did, but still telling her to back off was really cool and nice of you, and since you suddenly seemed to actually not find my presence completely horrible I thought that thanks were in order.” Barry sucked in a breath before continuing his ramble.

“I know that Caitlin and Cisco aren’t you’re favorite people since that incident between you guys happened, but you stood up for them. I mean you stood up for me and ‘my gang’ I guess. Not that I have a gang though. I mean I could if I wanted to, but-.” Hartley cut Barry off before the tall boy kept them there until dinner rambling.

“Stop rambling Allen. I wasn’t standing up for you or whatever else you think I’ve done. I was just making sure that Snart didn’t mess up Slytherin’s reputation. We’ve built it up into something acceptable, and I won’t have Lisa or her idiot Rogues destroy it.” Hartley said. His words seemed to wound Barry as the Gryffindor seemed to deflate, and Barry backed away a little. But, he didn’t let go of Hartley’s hand, which Hartley quite keenly noticed.

“Well, thanks anyway Hartley.” Barry said softly, his gaze staring at his shoes. “I should probably go now that we’ve… we’ve talked.”

Hartley watched as Barry slowly shuffled towards the door, letting go of Hartley’s hand reluctantly.

Hartley’s hand felt cold as Barry’s warm one let go of it, and Hartley had the preposterous idea of grabbing the Gryffindor’s hand again.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow Hartley.” Barry said as he walked out the door.

 


End file.
